The present invention relates to three-point implement hitches for farm tractors and, in particular, to apparatus for stabilizing conventional, three-point turnbuckle coupled hitch arms against side-to-side sway.
One problem, among the many, which has long plagued the farm operator, is that of implement sway which occurs with the use of three-point hydraulic hitches included on most farm tractors. This problem is particularly acute for a variety of models of International Harvester.TM. tractors wherein the right and left lower hydraulic lift arms have a pronounced sway at their implement attaching ends, due to the use of pinned turnbuckles to couple each arm to the tractor.
While a flexible connection is desired, inordinate sway affects all phases of the farm operation and creates undue stress upon the linkage, especially when towing heavy implements. It also requires greater amounts of operator attention, which could better be turned towards the host of other details an operator must concentrate on when operating any implement, be it a seeder or fertilizer spreader with their rather costly loads. Trailering between fields on the roadways is also a problem and caution must again be exerted due to the hazard presented to the frustrated motorist who too is concerned with implement sway when passing.
It is with the above concerns in mind that the present invention was developed and which mounts with relatively little modification to most available tractor frames. It finds particular advantage with International Harvester.TM. tractors and may be adjustably positioned relative to the hydraulic lift arms to control their side-to-side movement.